The present invention relates to an article providing apparatus for storing articles and for discharging a selected one or ones of the articles in response to operation of an operational unit included in the article providing apparatus.
A conventional article providing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (JP-U) No. 06-3916. The conventional article providing apparatus comprises a storage rack for storing articles, a delivery port, and a conveyance means disposed along the storage rack for conveying a selected one of ones of the articles from the storage rack to the delivery port. The conventional article providing apparatus can handle a wide variety of articles by dividing the storage rack into many parts. Therefore, the realization of an unmanned retail store can be expected by applying the exist technique for automatic vending machines to the conventional apparatus to actualize an article providing apparatus or an automatic vending system.
FIG. 1 shows an article providing apparatus which has been already proposed as an earlier technology. The article providing apparatus comprises two storage racks 1 arranged right and left for storing articles, an operational unit 2 for being operated by a customer, a conveyance means 3 having a conveying robot which moves laterally and vertically along a space between the storage racks 1 for picking up the article from the storage racks 1 to convey the article to the operational unit 2, and sample showcases 5 which are immovably fixed to cover, in combination with partitions or doors 4, the front of the storage racks 1. The operational unit 2 has a delivery port 6 formed therein.
The operation for loading the articles into the each rack 1 is done at its side. For loading the articles, loading spaces 7 are provided on the sides of the respective racks 1.
However, the article providing apparatus of FIG. 1 has a serious problem of large installation area. That is, the loading spaces 7 are required large at the sides of the respective storage racks 1, thereby significantly increasing the installation areas as compared with conventional vending machines. Accordingly, there is less of suitable installation places, hence obstructing the spread.